The wishing realm
by moonfrosteddoubledolphinsmacks
Summary: Finn and Jake get in a argument about something being real or not. Now they will have do and tell a magical lady a 1000 things to get the most epic sword in the universe. With the help of Marceline, FP, and PB can they do it ? (Sorry I suck at summaries, and this is a truth or dare story.)
1. Chapter 1

This will turn out to be a truth or dare story with Finn, Jake, Marceline, PB, and FP

* * *

"Dude their is no such thing as the wishing realm , no one can wish for something and it appears from thin air", Finn argue with Jake's ideas. "Finn dude it's real prismo said that all we had to do to get their is open a portal to the realm of 1000 things." Jake argued back to Finn's comment on his logic. "WHAT, that is so not a thing, princess bubblegum said that all magic is science" Finn continued his protests "the wishing realm is too a thing, all we have to do is get to the realm of 1000 things, and this magic lady gives us 1000 different things to do or tell her, but we got to have 5 people to get in the portal and after we get all the stuff done we get to go to the wishing realm to get the most EPIC sword in the UNIVERSE.," Jake answerd all in one huge breath. "Dude are you sure this is stuff is real it could be some stupid thing someone told prismo." Finn continued with his arguing "No bro, prismo is legit he knows his stuff now thats that." Jake finished their argument with his brother as he got into his bed that was made up of a dresser drawer and a pillow. Finn grumbled that he wanted to confirm the nonexistence of the wishing realm.

* * *

Please review and pm if you would like me to write more and could you guys give me truths and dares.

(Sorry that I'm such a bad writer, but I try.)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey please p.m. me dares cause otherwise I can't write the next chapter.

* * *

The next morning Jake was all ready to go searching for the so call portal, prismo had even given him a drawing of it. It was a circular whole with light pink liquid flowing through the inside, it also had five short metal pillars. He slung his blue backpack over his shoulder grabbing his sword on the way down the stairs. What he saw at bottom was surprising, Finn was ready for adventure along with FP, PB, and Marcy. "What's going on?" Jake asked. I didn't think Finn had anything planned for today. "Well I decided to test you and prisom's theory, I was going to ask you to tell me were the portal is, so if it's real and we find it we could all go right in" Jake thought Finn would stick to his side of the argument but it was nice that his buddy want to help him find the portal. Okay well let's get a move on they left the tree house following a map into a dark dungeon. As they traveled through the caverns they came to a fork in the halls. Two ways were pitch black but one glowed a soft pink the same shade as the portal in the picture. Jake was sure this was the room so they all turned right. Finn are you sure we should do this we could be going to a place that there's no way back from" bubblegum told the human. "No it's fine when we get to the wishing realm we can just wish to go home" Finn answered with his usual cheery voice. "Alright of you say so" she answered unsure if everything was going to be alright. Marceline excitedly said "Alright you wads let's get a move on" she grabbed Finn by the shoulders and flew right into the portal. They had been absorbed by the pink liquid. "Whooooaaaa" they both screamed. Jake quickly grab all his stuff and jumped in. Flame princess was frightened if what princess bubblegum told her was true, there maybe no way back home." FP sat on the edge of the portal and slowly moved downwards. Soon all you could see of her was 10 fingertips.

Princess Bubblegum POV

I trudged over to the portal and slid inside. 'POOF' I landed softy onto a large air mattress material. The room I landed in had walls that heightened so high she could no longer see the top. The length was so long it seemed endless and there was a at least 100 ft screen. There was also a slightly large futon and two arm chairs. A couple blankets were folded next to the futon. I saw Marcy and Finn a oggled at a large screen, Jake was walking mindlessly trying to see how far the seemingly endless room was and flame princess was marveling over the fact that the few pieces of furniture didn't burn under her touch. Suddenly a young woman appeared on the humongous screen. She had light blue hair with a dark blue chakra in the the middle of her forehead. Her pale skin had a slight glow to it, then I noticed something weird, she had 4 arms both folded over her chest. "Do you know what your purpose of being here is?" The woman asked. Finn answered her "yes um Ms. Um... lady we came here do 1000 things you ask us to do to get to the wishing realm." Oh excuse my manners" the woman said "I am Opal the god of this universe, who are you." Opal asked Jake answered this time, I am Jake and they are Finn, Marceline, Flame Princess and Princess Bubblegum." "Nice to make your acquaintances." She so polite. "But I will have to talk to you later I'm going to bed now and hope you do the same soon. Tomorrow at 9:30 A.M I will start asking for answers and things done. You should eat before bed, there is a table with your favorite foods on it behind the furniture you'll be sleeping on futon and chairs tonight. I'm sorry about that but at 12 P.M. my power is at it's weakest and it's hard to create things. Excuse me, I have to sleep." The screen became dark again.

* * *

Again please give me dares (I kinda want to tell you I ship finnceline, but all dares that aren't to dirty ill try to do.)


	3. Chapter 3

**_Sorry I haven't updated. It might be another week before can. I'm having family issues, having me go to Minnesota to see them. My Grandma is in the hospital and I really don't know when I can. I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, sorry! I apologize and I hope you understand I'm just not able to at the time._**


	4. The beginning

**I didn't use all the dares I got, but I tried to fit most in. Thank you to everyone who has read, followed, reviewed and faved. And I give props who anyone who gave me dares.**

* * *

Finn's POV

We ate are food, occasionally talking to each other. I was eating meatloaf, Jake was eating an everything burrito, marceline was eating a basket full of strawberries and once she sucked the Gray out she awesomely gave to me, PB was eating a plate of spaghetti and Flame princess was eating some marshmallows. After that everyone went to bed, Opal had summoned us PJs before she went to sleep. So Jake and I had to turn the other way, with our eyes closed. The girls were done in a few minutes and they turned around just as Jake and I did. One I put on my red footies we had to pick out were everyone slept. Jake had already got himself a blanket and curled up on the ground. Since Marcy floated she was just gonna sleep over the futon and I was gonna sleep on it, and pebbles and flame princess each got a recliner. Soon we all fell asleep.

Marceline's POV

The next morning everyone was excited. They ate strawberry pancakes for breakfast, while I ate a couple apples. A few minutes after we ate Opal was back on the screen. Her big smile's happiness almost blinded me. Bonnie, fire girl and Finn smile right back up at her while Jake waved enthusiastically. "Hello Finn, Jake, Marceline, Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum and Flame Princess. I have done lot's of research on you and your lives. I have also asked many people from your universe that know more things into your personal lives than the research I have gotten. I will tell you to do something or answer a question. A ring will be heard when you successfully complete the act. I will begin, Jake please explain what Tier 15 is to Finn and Flame Princess." Opal explained "Well, um t-tier 15 is w-when a mommy and d-daddy love each other very much." Jake whispered the rest to Finn and FP as we all watched with amusement. Their curious faces suddenly changed to horrified ones. "HAHAHAHAHAHA" I couldn't stop laughing, it was just so funny. Right after the dare was done we all heard a ding. The next question is for Flame Princess, "how do you really feel about Finn?" Opal told us the truth.

Flame Princess POV

How do I feel about Finn? "He was my boyfriend, so at one point I had a huge crush on him..., but now I'm not really romantically involved with him. He's more of a brother than a anything else. I think after I broke up with him, I lost all interest. So, I feel like Finn's a amazing, awesome, epic friend and I hope that never changes." I said giving my best smile. "Aww, that's so sweet, now let's move on." The vampire lady said sarcastically. A loud ding rang though the room.

PB's POV

Mrs Opal gave Jake a question this time, "Jake how and when did you get lady rainstorm pregnant?" I gasped. Why would she ask such a thing. I heard Marceline snickering quietly waiting for the answer. "Well me and lady um did t-tier 15 and I got her p-preggers 2 years ago." He was quiet after that question." Princess Bonniebel, what was it like being 13?" That's an easy question to answer. It was blobabeys. I felt amazing, not a care in the world. I wish I could have stayed like that but it wasn't really like I could my people needed me and I did it for them." I had put much thought into answering that question. "Ding" the bell rang implying that the truth was finished. "Finn you are dared to play Jake's viola while he is forced to listen" Opal gave us another dare. Small box like house only big enough to hold a love seat and a table. The viola was sat on the table. Once the boys stepped inside the door vanished and many muffled screams of terror were heard.

* * *

**Please leave me more dares**

**(Sorry I'm such a bad writer, but I try.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about not updating, it hard. The next chapter is not even a chapter, it's a list of the people who gave me truths or dares. I also am going to be putting this story on hiatus for a while. Sorry it be three weeks, two weeks, or longer before I update it. I really am sorry though.**

**I don't own anything**

* * *

Jake's POV

After the horrific viola playing, the door to the room appeared and I was set free. After that experience I am scared for life, I need a good long sleep. "Um lady Opal, could I maybe take a nape." I asked, all that ear plugging is really hard to do when you are a dog with ultra good hearing. Her response surprised me, like big time "Of course Jake, although I have more dares tonight I can do the ones without you." I gave her a thankful smile and used my stretchy powers to make myself a tiny bed. I fell asleep in seconds.

Marcy's POV

"Queen Marceline I have proof that you have dated a young man named Ash, is that correct" Universe ruler Opal asked. I heard Jake growl in his sleep while Finn's face turned red in anger at the mention of my jerk ex boyfriend (Oh I love how protective they are of me.) "Uh yes we dated, but I HATE him so so so so much." Ugh what did any of this had to with him. "Well I'm sorry to do this, but you have to fulfil this dare to get home or to the wishing realm. "Marceline you must make out with your ex." Her voice was soft and quiet, lots of pity leaked through. Finn then asked a question that made my very happy "UR (universe ruler), after they make out can we beat him to a bloody pulp?" The question made my eyes sparkle with hope. "Could we, it would be mathematical!" I shouted in pure excitement. "Well if you really want, I could allow it." UR said her eyes glossy in thought, as if wondering if what she did was the right thing. Then she summoned Ash and right after that I went and kissed him with no emotion what so ever. After kissing him for two minutes I stopped. "Opal is that a long enough make out." I was getting all the more disgusted than before. "Y-yes dear that's p-plenty long enough, you may hurt him now." That's all I needed to hear. I cracked my knuckles and got started.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

The scene in the story can not be shown to public because of it's M rating

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Third person POV

Once Ash had been 'taken care of' they went on to the next dare/truth. During the time when Ash was being 'taken care of' Jake had woke up and joined in. Opal ended up giving the vampire another dare. "Marceline I have another dare for you, you and a person of your choice must be lock in a room an have to stay there in till the other person screams." The dare made the queen smirk, this was a dare she would like. The room that Finn and Jake went inside for their dare appeared again. "Marcy who you gonna pick" Jake said worryingly. "Don't fret dog I have one else in mind, flame girl let's go." Marcy said excitedly. Flame Princess knew nothing about the vamp, she had no idea of what she was in for but she proudly strut in the room with Marceline

* * *

It only toke 3 minutes, 3 minutes to make the young girl she was laughing so hard (once she got out of the been taking anger management) "I didn't think you were that capable, I shouldn't of been so confident" she giggled. "That was so scary it was like I going to be eaten by a giant squid" she again started laughing. "Why thank Flame princess, at least I have more than one person that appreciates my work. Hint, Hint. She said elbowing Jake and Bonnie. They continued to joke around and talk.

Finn's POV

"Marcy why don't get burnt when you touch FP" I asked, it was getting me curious. "Well finny, I'm a vampire and I don't get ready burnt by anything other than the sun." Marcy said matter of factly. "Oh..., AWESOME!" I screamed excitedly. "Would you mind telling me the time Mrs Opal" My bro Jake asked. He was getting tired. "It's around 12:00 p.m." she said with a yawn. Alright no more dares. "Let's go to bed everyone" I said. "What about food" P-bubs said. Oh gosh I forgot. "Ok um Opal could we place a order for din-din." I mumbled. "Of course what would you like." UR was chuckling as she said this. I was about to order but Jake beat me to it. "Um I want bacon pancakes and some orange juice, um ... Finn what do you want?" He answered. I began talking to the girls quietly, asking what they wanted so I could order for them. I came and told all the orders. "I want some bacon pancakes and orange juice as well, Pebbles wants a BLT and water, Marcy wants two baskets of raspberrys and a cherry soda and FP wants three hotdogs and some coal." It was a pretty long order but whateves. When we finished we all got in the same places we slept last night and went to bed.

* * *

**Sorry about the bad chapter, please continue giving me truths and dares. If it's not to much to ask, please review (I need the support.)**


	6. update

Okay hey everyone it me, I am starting school again and I'm terrified. I have social anxiety, so my panic attacks aren't unusual but I have trouble controlling them. It may be soon before I can update and I feel terrible because I haven't updated in so long already. I'm very sorry and I hope you can forgive me. So if you could try to do that (forgive me) ill try as hard as I can.


	7. SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY!

**Hey guys, this is moon frosteddoubledolphinsmacks and I'm sorry to say this but I am putting this sorry up for grabs. Anyone who wants to continue writing this just PM me and I'll give it to the first person who asks. I post stuff on here and say who's going to keep writing it. Again I'm so so so so sorry**, **I'm going to start writing stories again but I can't. The reason is, is that I just really suck and school just totally sucks and yeah. **


End file.
